madmanroberto123_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nozomi Tojo
Nozomi Tojo 'is one of the 9 main protagonists of ''"Love Live! School Idol Project", who appears as a main protagonist in the crossover story ''"Save The Last Dance". Biography '''Dancer Incarnation (''STLD): Nozomi's story in STLD ''follows that of her main ''Love Live! ''counterpart, at least up until the performance of ''"Snow halation" ''by 'μ's. However, the only difference is that Nozomi dated [[Adam Robertson|'''Adam Robertson]], '''a skilled bodyguard, 2 years prior to the events of the story. Despite the pair being in love with each other, they broke up when one of Adam's clients was killed. Due to Nozomi being the only one who knew about the client, Adam blamed her for selling his client out, and the pair parted ways. However, the bodyguard did give Nozomi one last parting gift; one favor to her, then they would part forever. After this, two years passed, during which Nozomi joined the idol group of [[Otonokizaka High School|'''Otonokizaka High School]], 'which was called μ's. Unbeknownst to Nozomi, Adam moved from Japan to his home country of Scotland for some unknown reason, before returning to Japan. During a meetup at the Nishikino Residence, Nozomi and the other girls of μ's watched a news broadcast reporting on a large number of kidnappings in Tokyo. Due to this, the idols decided to hire a bodyguard, but couldn't come up with any ideas as to what kind of bodyguard they should hire. Luckily, Nozomi stepped up with her idea for bodyguards; Hiring Adam and his brother [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie]]' '''to protect them, using the favor that Adam owed her. When the brothers met μ's, Nozomi proposed the following to them; Protect the idols until the final of the Love Live! competition, then they would part ways, adhering to the terms of their agreement. After some hesitation, the brothers agreed to the deal, and became the bodyguards of μ's. Personality Nozomi is an individual who sees the best in everyone, even if they don't see it themselves. However, she is also known to be a bit of a pervert, as she likes to use a 'disciplinary technique' known as '''washi washi', ''which really just means that she gropes her 'victim's' chest. Nozomi has also demonstrated a knack for business dealings in the fanfiction series, due to her dealings with Adam and Jamie. Despite her mostly cheerful demeanor, Nozomi is also emotionally vulnerable, as she once broke down in tears after Adam accused her of betraying him, despite her insistence of having nothing to do with it. Despite this, she swore that she would prove her innocence, as well as expressed hope that he would love her again. Appearance Nozomi is a very beautiful teenage girl, with teal eyes, and long purple hair that is usually tied up with a pair of light pink scrunchies. She is usually seen in her school uniform, which is the same for all Otonokizaka students; a dark blue blazer over a white shirt, with a checkered skirt. On her shirt, Nozomi wears a green bow, which signifies her as an Otonokizaka third year. When practicing for a live show, Nozomi wears a pink t-shirt and skirt under a blue top tied over it. When it comes to her outfits, Nozomi's appearance usually consists of her in her Otonokizaka uniform, or in her practice uniform, but she occassionally changes into something more extravagant, as evidenced when μ's performed ''"Snow halation". ''For that performance, Nozomi changed into a pure white outfit. Nozomi Tojo (School Uniform)|School Uniform Nozomi Tojo (Practice)|Practice Nozomi Tojo (Snow Halation).jpg|Snow Halation All of Nozomi's outfits can be seen in the slideshow to the left. Equipment Throughout her appearance in ''"Save The Last Dance", Nozomi doesn't use any equipment, other than her phone, which makes her one of only a few characters throughout the entire fanfiction series to never use a piece of equipment. Abilities * Skilled Dancer - 'Due to being a member of μ's, Nozomi is a skilled dancer, as she has numerous live shows under her belt as an idol alongside the rest of her group. * '''Skilled Businesswoman - '''Nozomi has demonstrated a knack for business in her dealings with Adam and Jamie in ''"Save The Last Dance", as she successfully convinced them to become bodyguards to μ's, despite their dislike of herself and Eli. Killed Victims Nozomi is one of the few characters who hasn't killed anyone throughout the entire fanfiction series, due to her peaceful nature. Relationships This wiki has 2 pages concerning Nozomi's relationships with characters in the series: * For a simple list of her allies and enemies, click here: [[Nozomi Tojo/Relationships|'''Nozomi Tojo/Relationships]] * For a more in depth explanation of her relationships, click here: [[Nozomi Tojo/Significant Relationships|'Nozomi Tojo/Significant Relationships']] Trivia Category:Females Category:Love Live! Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:School Idol Category:Main Protagonists Category:Nozomi Tojo Category:Dancers